Lion King School Days Volume 4
by Dr.Laundry
Summary: They're back with another volume full of laughs.
1. Life Is Annoying Deal With It

Note: Ah...wow what the heck...whats going on here...oh there some texts...ok let me see...  
"Note: Ah...wow what the..." wait this is what just happened...wait..Oh this is an introduction to a story..  
ah I get it now...uhh what story.

Dr.L- Lion King School Days Volume 4?

Ah what? Another one?

Dr.L-..well yeah I said there was going to be.

Well yeah but after all of your delays during Volume 3 nobody actually expected you to go through with it.

Dr.L- Shut up and let the people reading know whats going on. Look at them! Some of them are leaving to go read  
some decent fanfiction while the others just look confused.

Fine...well yeah..we're doing volume 4 I guess...I mean thats really all there is to say...enjoy.

* * *

Lion King School Days Volume 4

Chapter 1 Life is Annoying. Deal with it.

Simba: In a middle school of Bullies, Insane Teachers and Gross School Lunches, Thats me and my two best friends and I  
have created a guide to help you survive middle school!

Kovu:...what..what are you doing...why are you doing it?..I'm confused.

Scar and Zira are at their locker

Scar: Ehh Simba is annoying.

Zira: They're all annoying.

Scar: I know but seriously just look at him!

Zira: Bitching about it doesn't help.

Simba: Hey thats actually a good topic! Cynical Assholes are people who find it nessary to complain about every little  
thing in life that annoys them. We are all annoyed by something but cynical assholes will bitch and bitch and bitch about  
every little thing that happens to them even if its as something small as seeing a movie they didn't like, having to  
listen to someone who annoys them talk for less then 5 seconds and even someone having a differant opnion then themselves.  
As you go through middle school you are going to deal with a lot of Cynical assholes who just make everything in your  
life miserable. But enjoy it now because it gets a lot worse in highschool! Life is annoying. Deal with it.

Kovu: Heh...I see what you did there...thats funny.

Simba:...F#cking Faggits. Try not to make them your best friends.

Scar: I'm not a cynical asshole.

Zira:..Scar..I say this as a friend. Yes you are. You literally complain about everything. You let small things bother you  
so much. You nearly killed your brother several times just because of simple like a joke. Your a cynical asshole and you  
know it.

Scar: Oh come on! I'm not that bad!

Nuka: Pfft yeah you are!

Scar: Oh look whose talking Nuka.

Kovu: Nuka's a douche bag back a cynical asshole. He atleast doesn't complain about everything.

Simba: Douche bags. There are many differant kinds of douche bags. There are the types that go around wearing tank tops  
or something with the word swag on it and theres the type that like to be assholes to people for no reason. You will deal  
with a lot of these pretty much anywhere in life.

Kovu: Ok Simba you are getting a little annoying.

Scar: You guys are idiots. I am not a cynical asshole!

Simba: Cynical assholes will also deny it constantly and act like everyone else is stupid but them.

Scar: Whatever I'm out of here!

Scar runs out

Kovu:...(sighs) I thought 7th grade was going to be differant...

Scar sitting outside the school

Zira walks out of the building and sits next to Scar.

Zira: Alright so what the hell is wrong with you. Your a cynical asshole. Who cares. We never really liked them to begin  
with.

Scar: I have some form of pride Zira! There are reasons I am the way I am.

Zira: Yeah I get it. Your father likes Mufasa more then you and because of that you feel the need to act like some  
kind of badass so atleast the cubs here will respect you.

Scar: Yeah..I..I guess your right. Huh...

Zira: Now are you done being a dramatic bitch?

Scar: Ehh...I guess so.

Simba: Dramatic Bitches people who try to add as much drama into your life as possible. Just about everyone does this.  
Some people do it a lot worse then others but face it you have probably been a dramtic bitch yourself before. I know I  
have. Not denying..hell last Volume I was one of the most dramatic bitches you'd ever meet. But even people who just  
sit around and complain about people being dramtic bitches are techincally gossiping about someone which also makes them  
a dramatic bitch as well. EVERYONE'S A DRAMATIC BITCH :D!

Scar: Ok I'm kicking his ass.

Simba: No wait! I'm sorry!

Scar grabs Simba and starts choking him

Kovu walks up to Zira.

Kovu: You ready for another year of this.

Zira: I guess so...

Kovu: Good luck with your asshole friend.

Zira: Thanks. Good luck with your asshole friend as well.

Kovu: Thanks.


	2. Circle Of Life

Note: Ok so I actually know what I want to do for this volumes story that will start in this chapter. I wanted to make this volume put focus on differant characters so they could get some laughs and develop but still have a way to include Simba as a big character since he is infact a big character. So I thought of a great way to to do it that will start off in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy the direction of this volume. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 Circle Of Life

Simba, Mufasa, Kovu and Nuka are throwing a football back in forth

Mufasa: So how has everyone been doing so far this year?

Kovu: I've been decent.

Simba: Kind of wierd this being the first year most of us are in differant classes.

Mufasa: Yeah Middle school is a lot differant then Elementary. I have a class with Nuka and Sarabi but thats about it.

Simba: Well luckily I got Kovu in math. I may be able to pass still.

Kovu: Hey!

Simba: Well I can't cheat off Nala anymore!

Kovu: I got to be honest even though we had our rough times I do miss us all being together in one class. But I guess thats life.

Kimba and Kopa are on the roof of the school above them

Kimba: Simba's dad ran us over and got off the hook.

Kopa: Lets see how daddy's boy likes it.

The two throw a bowling ball off the roof onto Simba's head

Simba's knocked out

Kovu: The hell?

Mufasa: AGHH! HURRICANE SANDY 3.0!

Mufasa runs off

Kovu:...that might be the most retarted thing anyone has ever said.

Simba is being put into an abulance

Mufasa:..so we won't be telling anybody about what I just did right?

Nuka: Oh no we're telling.

Nala runs up

Nala: WOAH! What happened!?

Kovu: Kimba and Kopa threw a bowling ball at Simba's head.

Nala: How can you say that so casually! Thats horrible!

Kovu: Meh crap like this happens all the time. I just think he's going to be fine. He'll be back in class in tommorow.

3 weeks later

Kovu: Ok yeah this is bad.

Nala: Poor Simba! We need to visit him!

Kovu: Why not like he can see or hear us.

Nala: I just want to see if he's ok.

Kovu:...alright I guess.

The two go to the hospital

Kovu:..I have spent way too much of my life in this room.

Nala: Is he going to be ok?

Dr Laundry: Can't say. Seems unlikely though. He suffered a horrible head injury.

Police sirens go off

Nala:..whats that?

Dr Laundry: What if I were to tell you that I'm not a real doctor I am just a fanfiction/comedy writer who writes really confusing stories in script form and horrible grammar which really makes people mad.

Nala:...I would say I am confused.

Dr Laundry: Well the cops are going to be pissed at me so I better go. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Dr Laundry jumps out the window.

Nala: What do you think is going through his head?

Kovu: I don't know. Sometimes when people go into comas they can hear everything but they can't open their eyes. In most situation its like a big long dream. Who knows what stuff he is seeing right now.

In Simba's Dream

Simba is a little cub lying in his mothers arms

Simba:...woah whats going on here...

Simba gets up and walks around

Simba: I'm in some sort of cave...

He walks outside of the cave and walks onto the tip of pride rock and see's all of the animals.

Simba: Woah...there are a ton of animals out there...now how do I get down from here...

Rafiki picks him up

Simba: Woah! What the hell!?

Rafiki holds him over the rock as all of the other animals

Simba: Agh! Rafiki! What are you doing! Someone help! Rafiki has gone Michael Jackson on me!...look I know he's dead but it happened a long time ago I think its alright to make jokes about him again. BUT SERIOUSLY PUT ME DOWN!

Rafiki: Calm down Simba your just having a dream.

Simba: Oh...ok...yeah something about this does seem wierd.

Rafiki: I'd say your not going to believe who your parrents are in this dream.

Simba looks over

Simba: Mufasa and Sarabi?...thats wierd.

Rafiki: Yeah..all I know is this dream is supposed to put you on some kind of journey until you wake up..as for now all I really know is your going to be king or something.

Simba: Hmm...better make the best of this.

Rafiki: Yeah. Now just let me guide you through this. Me and you are the only ones who know this is a dream. You will run into many familiar faces through the way but none of them will actually know who you are. They will see you as a differant Simba. You will get to know them and do whatever you can do to survive. You are in a coma right now and if you go on your journey and survive you will wake up. But if you die in this world you die in real life.

Simba: Hmmm now this seems interesting. Alright. I will survive this world and return to my life. Heck what your saying is I become king. Sounds pretty sweet. I doubt anything bad is going to happen!

Rafiki:...you will see.


End file.
